Ring of Mire
Ring of Mire is the seventeenth webisode of Season 2. Summary The webisode starts off in the park, where the students of Super Hero High are on a park clean-up, with Bumblebee using her wings to blow trash into the air and Supergirl using her laser-vision to burn it. Beast Boy also helps out, by turning into an elephant and using his trunk to suck up trash. Star Sapphire, with her light blue gloves on, then picks up a piece of trash, trying to look good on camera, as Lois Lane interviews her on camera. Star Sapphire then quickly drops the piece of trash, looking down at her filthy gloves and taking them off, and throwing them away, exclaiming how gross they are. In the girl's bathroom back at Super Hero High, Star Sapphire's frantically washing her hands. However her Lantern ring, slips off her finger, while she's washing and down the drain. Star, then carefully unscrews one of the pipes under the sink, to look for her ring, but can't find it. She then concludes it must of washed into the sewer. Star climbs down the manhole ladder and into the sewer, walking down the path, while complaining about how gross the sewer is. She then sees her ring in the sewage water and carefully steps in, repeatedly groaning on the way, trying to pep herself and draw attention away from the sewage water. She then gets her shoe stuck in the sewage and tries to pull it out, but just as she does so, Croc rises from the sewage. Croc sees Star and gets ready to try and eat her. Star quickly grabs onto a drain-pipe and crawls on-top, while Croc chases her. Croc knocks down half of the drain-pipe, as Star reaches the corner, after which she swings from drain-pipe to drain-pipe, with Croc fast on her tail, ending in Croc getting his head stuck in between two thick pipes, as Star runs towards her shoe, pulling it out of sewage. While she's putting it on, however a ton of sewage drops on her ring. Star quickly rushes towards her ring , as Croc rises up in front of her, splattering sewage on her dress. Star then flips over Croc and runs to her rings, quickly searching the water and diving under to look. She rises up, having found her ring and starts to use it's power against croc. Star, constructs a giant pink boot, from her ring, using it to trip Croc over and then dodging his every attack, causing him to slip repeatedly and eventually get's hit, right in the belly. He then gets back up and beat back again twice, as Starr, uses a giant construct of a teddy bear and an anvil to knock him out. Finally she uses a wardrobe to catch him as he pounces. He comes out wearing Star's clothing, tearing it apart in anger. Star, then finally uses her ring, to form a cage and capture him. He then begs her to stop using her ring. She stops, agreeing, but then uses her hard ring to punch him, knocking him out. Back at Super Hero High, Star emerges from a hot shower, in her bath robe and hair covered with a towel, feeling great, having cleaned off. However Harley is around the corner and carrying a stack of pies. The tower begins to topple as Star Sapphire is coming round the corner and Sapphire gets covered. However she says she doesn't mind after what she went through. Characters Notes Trivia *The title is a reference to the Ring of Fire. Goofs *This episode was listed as "The Ring of Mire" on YouTube. *This episode was listed as the nineteenth webisode of season 2 on YouTube.